degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey Farber
Stacey Anne Farber (born August 25, 1987, Zodiac sign: Virgo) born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, is a Canadian actress who is best known for playing Eleanor "Ellie" Nash in seasons 2 through 7 of the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation televised by The N. Recently, she completed a web internship in New York City for Teen Vogue online Teen Vogue. She is now working on a new pilot for CBC with fellow Canadian, Michael Seater, of Life With Derek. The show is called "18 to Life". In her role as Ellie Nash on Degrassi: The Next Generation, she plays a young potential journalist who has problems with depression and cutting. In addition to playing Ellie in Degrassi, Farber also appeared in the 2001 Canadian short film Bagatelle. She played Young Kathryn in the 2002 crime film, Narc, she guest starred as Lacy Sanders on an episode of the television drama Doc, and guest hosted the 2004-05 season finale of The N's Best Friend's Date. She also plays Mary in the animated science fiction series Dark Oracle. As well, she appeared as herself in Instant Star and in 2006 she had a mini-series on The N's The Click titled Stacey's NYC 101. In addition to her screen work, Farber has appeared in various stage productions. Stacey was also one of the last three actresses auditioning for the self-titled role in Juno, which Ellen Page eventually landed. Coincidentally, Daniel Clark, who acted alongside Farber as her onscreen love interest for two seasons of Degrassi, originally auditioned for the role of Bleeker, Juno's love interest. The role eventually went to Michael Cera, while Clark landed a smaller role as jock Steve Rendazo. Stacey Farber is of Jewish heritage. She graduated in 2005 from the all-girls private school, Branksome Hall. She completed her first year of university at York University in Toronto, Canada. She currently attends The New School in New York. Stacey will be appearing in MADE... The Movie, an MTV movie which will premier on television. The film tells the story of an unpopular high school student as she pursues her dream of attaining a coveted spot on the cheerleading team. It is based on the MTV show MADE. Stacey will be playing the role of Emerson. Trivia *She doesn't have a specific type of favorite music, but some singers/bands that she likes listening to are Britney Spears, John Mayer and Dave Matthews. *Her hobbies include swimming, dancing, snowboarding, and in her spare time she enjoys going to the movies. *When asked in 2004 where she hoped to be 10 years hence, at age 27, she stated that she would like to be happily married. *Has a sister named Lindsay. *She is close friends with co-star Lauren Collins who plays Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi. The two even moved in together. *She has also owned a condo with co-stars Lauren Collins and Adamo Ruggiero for a short time, just as they did in Degrassi. However, eventually, they all moved out. C.jpg EllieNash.jpg StaceyDegrassi t w220 h260.jpg Untitled222.png|Stacy alongside costar Michael Seater in new hit series in CBC's "18 to life" 190_stacey_mangasodes.jpg 2005+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+2hTO1TMGfF0l.jpg 234140.jpg 562099447.gif 2738632523a7343340987ml.jpg stacey_last_day.jpg ave.jpg Picture_10.png laurencollinsandstaceyfarber.jpg degrassiOutakes_04.jpg dsvd.jpg eqadfeq.jpg imagesCA1U9K9Z.jpg 1-1.jpg 061610dgh.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg dgh1.jpg dgh8-09.jpg dresses3-dtng.jpg dresses-dtng.jpg aaatttttt.jpg aaawww.jpg dddd.jpg ddddddda.jpg Miriam and stacey limo.jpg stacey hat.jpg stacey mcdonalds.jpg stacey farber makeup.jpg Stacey, jake, miriam, andrea.jpg stacey-farber-1.jpg stacey farber 1.jpg TI4U u1216077779.jpg TI4U u1146495862.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1215978375.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1215978341.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Melissa and stacey.jpg stacey farber and emma roberts.jpg stacey farber blk shirt.jpg stacey and adamo.jpg stacey, ellie with degrassi lockers.jpg Farber, Stacey